A Hyuuga Last Straw
by TheNameShion
Summary: Koyōda is part of the Hyuga clan, she has been called weak and useless by everyone in her clan even her own family. At the ninja academy it was the same thing, she hated being treated like she was worthless. That's when she meets Naurto Uzimaki, she finds him crying while everyone ignores him, they meet and become best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello TheNameShionor or you know me on wattpad keybladewielder16. I want to put this on fanfiction to see how it will do on a site only of fanfiction. So without further ado lets get on with the story. Also I do not own Naruto or its plot I only own my OC Koyōda.**

A little girl with long blue hair that tied into an up ponytail is out of breath and on the ground.

"Pathetic, your never going to get anywhere just by getting hit." Said the man in front of her, she struggles to get up the man kicks her in the stomach, a little bit of blood comes out of her mouth "say down, your weak and useless. You have no right to have the name Hyuga." Again she tries to get up every part of her is shaking, he grabs her by the hair and lifts her up and throws her against the door. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay down Koyōda!"

"N...no..." Koyōda barely said trying a third time to get up "no matter... how many times I fall... I will always... stand up... I'm going to be... one of the strongest... Hyuga..." she got up to her legs, she was breathing fast. The man hit her with his palm and she went flying out the door and landed on the ground on her stomach. She made a fist with the dirt in her hands and began to crawl back to the house, the man wearing the brown robe got in front of her she looked up at him "father..." he kicked her.

"A child like you has no right to call me her father, stay out her and rot for all I care." He went back into the house, Koyōda just laid there as others of the clan walked past her.

"There's that girl again, she wants to prove that she'll be the strongest Hyuga." Said one person

"The strongest Hyuga?! Don't make me laugh, she's so weak and pathetic." Said another

"I'm surprised that family can keep a weak girl like that." Said the same person, Koyōda didn't have tears, this isn't news to her, everywhere she goes people look down at her. But it still hurts her down to her core.

"I'll show them, I'll get stronger and prove them all wrong." Koyōda said out loud. As she got up her body is still in pain, but she walked away from the Hyuuga clan to get to a hospital for her wounds. As she was walking the pain got durable enough that it wound sting anymore, that's when she see a kid crying, everyone is ignoring him just like her.

"It's that boy." Said one person

"He's a monster keep away from him." Said another person, everyone kept looking away from him and ignoring his cries. Koyōda walked up to him, he was still crying.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, he stopped crying and looked at Koyōda with some tears in his eyes.

"Your talking to me?" He said with a sniffle.

"Of course, I would have to be heartless not to notice, what's your name?"

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki." There are still some tears left in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Koyōda, Koyōda Hyuga."

"Koyōda..."

"Yeah, apparently my name means the one who believes. My mother gave it to me before she died, I don't know what I should believe in though. Kinda pathetic isn't it." She said with a closed eyes smile, Naruto smiled back at her. "People have been calling me weak and pathetic, I'm tired of people thinking lowly of me, but I'm going to show them. I'll become one of the strongest Hyuga the world has ever seen, so strong that I'll be at the Hokage's strength."

"Then you better get stronger and stronger." She looked at Naruto "I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!" They both laugh.

"Alright Naruto, I'll be strong as you or stronger than you, but let's make a promise." Koyōda held up her right pinky finger "no matter what happens, we will always be friends." Naruto looked at her hand then at her she's smiling, he locked him pinky with hers.

"No matter what, we will always be friends." They both let go "hey Koyōda, since where friends can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What happened to you? You look like you went head on with a wild boar." Koyōda looked at herself then started to laugh.

"I forgot I was going to the hospital, remember how I said that everyone thinks I'm weak." He nodded "well my father thinks so too, after my mother died he started to hit me, frankly I don't know what keeps me from leaving that house."

"I have an idea, why don't you stay at my place."

"Do you know how many things are wrong with that, I don't think your parents will be able to accept me like you did. Also I'm not your sister, so won't people get the wrong idea."

"One, my mother and father are dead."

"Okay I'm surprised you can say that so easily, go on."

"Two and most important, nobody but you and Iruka-sensei care about me so it's fine with me." Koyōda rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay, you make some good points there, fine I'll stay with you. We're going to be training a lot so be ready, I won't go easy on you." He nodded they both started to walk to his place.

"Koyōda, shouldn't I take you to the hospital?"

"Nah, I just need a few days of rest and the wounds will heal, the pain is already gone." Naurto punched her in the arm "OW! What was that for?!"

"You said the pain was gone, I was just checking." Koyōda punched him back, from then on both Naruto and Koyōda became inseparable, both training hard and causing mischief. People still looked down at them, but they will one day show that they can be stronger than anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Koyōda is now a few years older, she is looking at scrolls for different Jutsu's.

"Hey! Your not supposed to be I here!" She turned to see two leaf ninjas by the entrance, what Koyōda is doing is studying the scrolls, but where she does it is in the Hokage's place.

"Your worrying about me, I wonder what Naruto is doing right now." Koyōda said, Koyōda grabbed a scroll and pushed past the two and kept running. As she got out of the building, she jumped from roof to roof to try to get away from them. Looking at the Hokage's faces, they have been vandalized, "something tells me that Naruto is behind that."

"Koyōda!" She looked in front to see Naruto jumping with a paint bucket. She looked behind him only to see two more ninjas after him.

"Naruto!" They both stop on the ground "Naruto, seriously doing something like that, of course they are going to chase you."

"Your talking about me! You took another scroll didn't you!" He said angrily.

"Well this is to help us get stronger."

"There they are!" They both looked behind them.

"Let's go!" Koyōda said, they both jumped to the roofs, the four ninjas chase after them.

"I have an idea!" Naruto said

"Better be a good one,also it better get us away from them." He nodded, she followed his lead, as they hit the ground and jumped again the four jumped after them. "You think it's safe?" They pulled down the sheet that looked like the plank of wood. "Gotta say that was smart."

"Too easy." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. That's when Iruka-sensei show up behind Naruto.

"Oh really Naruto!" He yelled, Naruto jumped, Koyōda just laughed at him.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I could be asking the same thing to both of you, shouldn't you both be in class."

"Guess we better get going." Koyōda said tried to walk past him but he grabbed her.

"Nice try Koyōda, you gotta hand over the scroll that you took." Koyōda sighed, Iruka held out his hand, she put the scroll in it.

At the academy...

Naruto and Koyōda are tied up and in front of the class.

"Seriously Naruto, you failed the final exam last year and the year before that. Koyōda your actually a good student, but you keep doing things that will get you in situations like this." Naruto turned his head Koyōda just looked at the ground, Iruka got mad.

"Everyone line up, where going to do the transformation Jutsu, even if you pass line up as well."

"Ehhh!" Everyone said, Iruka finally untied Naruto and Koyōda and put them on line.

"Alright Sakura Haruno here, let's do this! Transform!" Puffs of smoke came out, Sakura turned into Iruka.

"Transform into me, good." She turned back.

"Yes! Yeah I did it!" She turned to the dark haired boy "did you see that Sasuke?!" She walked back to her seat.

"Next is Koyōda Hyuga." Koyōda took a step forward, she put her hands in the right sign.

"Transform!" She also turned into Iruka.

"Good." She turned back and went back to her seat.

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha." As he looked up from the clipboard Sasuke already transformed into Iruka. "Uh, good." He turned back and sat a seat away from Koyōda, Iruka didn't want Koyōda and Naruto to sit together so he put Sasuke and Sakura between them. "Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked up, put his hands in the correct sign.

"Transform!" Puffs of smoke came out and Naruto transform into a busty naked blond woman, she blew a kiss at Iruka. His jaw dropped and blood came out of his nose, Naruto turned back and started to laugh "gotcha, that was my sexy Jutsu."

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS!" Iruka yelled "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"Naruto laughed and so did Koyōda. Iruka dismissed the class for the day, Koyōda walked down to Naruto only to get shoved by a lot of girls following Sasuke.

"You okay Koyōda?" Naruto asked picking her up.

"I'm okay. Seriously, these girls are all over Sasuke. I don't get what they see in him." Iruka grabbed both Koyōda and Naruto and took them out of class to the Hokage faces.

"Naruto and Koyōda, your not going home until these faces are clean." Iruka said

"Fine, it's not like anyone is waiting for me." Naruto said

"Okay I see why Naruto has to be here, he did do it, but why do I have to be here?" Koyōda asked looking up at Iruka

"You stole a scroll, you should be punished as well." He looked at them cleaning. Koyōda looked around only to catch Sasuke eyes, she turned back to clean the face.

"Seriously, what do they see in him?" Koyōda thought

"Hey Koyōda, Naruto, how about after this we get ramen, the good stuff." Both of their faces lite up.

"Now that's some serious motivation!" Naruto yelled, Naruto and Koyōda finished cleaning the faces within an hour. Iruka took them both to the ramen shop, Koyōda was on the right of Iruka and Naruto on his left. Naruto took off his goggles and started eating, Koyōda just stayed quite and ate her ramen.

"Naruto, Koyōda." Iruka asked, Koyōda looked at him with some ramen in her mouth.

"Mmmmm" Naruto said stuffing his face.

"Why would you vandalized the faces, don't you know who the Hokage are? Koyōda, why did you steal a scroll?"

"Naruto you go first." Koyōda said, finishing her bowl.

"Of course I know, the Hokage's were the greatest ninjas that ever lived, the fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine-tails fox."

"Then why-"

"Because I'm going to be better than them, me, Naruto Uzumaki the greatest Hokage, Believe it!"

"Okay, Koyōda why did you steal the scroll?you know some of those Jutsu are forbidden in the hidden leaf."

"I don't touch the ones that are forbidden, all I do is look at the Jutsu and see if I can do it."

"Why?"

"So I can get stronger, I'm going to get stronger, I left the Hyuga clan years ago because no matter where I went, I will always be weak to them. So I decided to look at the scrolls to study some advance Jutsu's, that way I could prove them wrong. You know what's funny this is the third time this month I've been in there and this is the first time I got caught. My dream is Kinda like Naruto's dream, except I'm going to be as strong as the Hokage."

"Iruka-sensei, can I ask for a favor?" Naruto asked

"You want another bowl?"

"No can I try on your headband?" Iruka touch his headband.

"You mean this, sorry, only people who graduate can wear these. You'll get yours someday."

"No fair!"

"Wait,is that why you took off your goggles?"

"I want another bowl!" Both Iruka and Koyōda laughed, both Naruto and Koyōda walked back home.

The Next day...

Koyōda and Naruto are at the academy for the graduation exam. Koyōda sat next to Sasuke like always and Naruto next to Sakura. Iruka came in.

"We will now begin the final exam." Iruka said loudly "when your name is called please come to the testing room next door. The test will be the clone Jutsu."

"The clone Jutsu... I probably should have been practicing that when I got home with Naruto." Names where called one by one until Koyōda was called in. She looked in the room to see Iruka and Mizuki, with all the ninja headbands on the desk. Koyōda is nervous, but build up the courage to do it "just focus, I got this." She concentrated "Clone Jutsu!" A big puff of smoke came out and behind Koyōda was three identical clones of herself.

"Congratulations, you pass." Iruka said, He gave her a headband, Koyōda tied it around her arm and walked out of the room, as soon as the door closed, she fell on the floor.

"I actually passed, I didn't even think I could pass this test." Koyōda said out loud.

"Out of the way loser." Koyōda looked up only to see Sasuke, she stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

"You know, you should look in the mirror before you call someone a loser." Koyōda walked outside and waited for Naruto to get there. She saw all the other people leaving with their headbands, that's when she saw Naruto in the swings with his goggles. "Naruto..." Koyōda saw Mizuki next to Naruto and both of them went off someplace.

"Where did they go?" Koyōda thought, she walk around the village for an hour searching for them both. "Forget it, Naruto knows where to find me." She walked out of the village and into the woods, it's not that hard for her to get in and out. The guards are always sleeping on the job, she walked to the area of the woods where a shed is, this is Koyōda's favorite place to train, no one is around and it's completely quiet. "Time to get started."

A few hours later...

Koyōda is laying on the ground out of breath, she looks up at the sky, it has already gotten dark. She sat up with her hair down to her back now, looking at the few trees in front of her most of them had been pushed in with force, one tree is completely destroyed. She is still panting, but she has a smile on her face, satisfied with what she has done.

"I'm getting stronger, but I'm not the strongest Hyuga yet." She said out loud she gets up and ties her hair back up.

"Koyōda?" A voice said behind her, she turned to see Naruto with a giant scroll on his back.

"Naruto, where have you been? I looked all over the village for you and what's that scroll for?"

"Oh yeah, I was with Mizuki- sensei, he told me that if I could show Iruka-sensei an amazing Jutsu, then he will have to pass me. He even told me where to get the scroll at."

"This doesn't sound right, but let's try it! What's the first Jutsu on the scroll?" Naruto open the giant scroll in front of them both.

"Looks like Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Great what I'm worse at!"

"Don't worry, I'll try it with you and give you some help if you need it."

"You sure about that Koyōda, it looks like you used a lot of chakra already."

"I'll be fine, let start practicing."

An hour later...

Naruto and Koyōda are standing near the shed, actually Naruto is standing, Koyōda is leaning on it.

"Guess...you got the... hang of the Jutsu." Koyōda said out of breath.

"Koyōda, you sure your fine?"

"Yeah... just need some... rest..." Koyōda sat on the ground, that is when Iruka came to then.

"Found you Naruto." Iruka said

"Your quick Iruka-sensei, I only had time to learn one Jutsu." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Koyōda got up off the ground and walked to them. "I'm going to show you an amazing Jutsu! Then your have to pass me! That's how it works right?"

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked

"Mizuki-sensei said it to him." Koyōda said, Iruka pushed Naruto and Koyōda out of the way and was hit with Kunai's. It's Mizuki.

"It seems you found our hiding place, Naruto give me the scroll." Mizuki said

"Don't do it Naruto, that scroll contains forbidden Jutsu's that could destroy the village. Mizuki used you to get the scroll." Iruka said

"What is going on?" Koyōda thought getting off the ground.

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you so you won't have the scroll." Mizuki said, Naruto turned his head to Iruka.

"He's lying, don't give him the scroll." Iruka said

"Lying? Let me tell you who's really lying."

"Don't say it!" Iruka yelled

"They've been lying to you this entire time, ever since the decree 12 years ago."

"What decree?" Naruto asked

"Everyone knows about it but you, even now Iruka would do anything to shut me up."

"What decree? And why does everybody know about it but me?" Koyōda was still confused but kept listen.

"Don't say it! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled

"The decree is, that no one can tell you, that the nine-tailed fox is inside you." Naruto eyes widen so did Koyōda's. "The fox that killed Iruka's parents, destroyed the village, it's taken over you, you are the nine-tail fox!"

"Shut up!" Koyōda yelled "Naruto is not the nine-tails fox!"

"Die!" Mizuki said throwing the demon wind blade.

"Naruto! Get down!"Koyōda and Iruka yelled, Koyōda tackle Naruto to the ground, both of them closed their eyes, when they open them, they only see Iruka shielding them both with his body from the blade.

"Why?" Naruto said

"Because where the same, when my parents died no one seemed to care, my grades dropped and I became the class clown, I did anything to get attention. I just wanted people to know my name, my school work wasn't enough l, so I did crazy things to pay up for it. I know how you feel, I wish I could have been their for you, but I let you down. No one should have to feel like that." Iruka and Koyōda had tears in their eyes, even though that had been directed to Naruto, Koyōda felt it too, with that Naruto dashed off.

"Naruto!" Koyōda ran after him though the forest. Koyōda looked around for Naruto only to find him behind a tree "Naruto." Koyōda appeared in front of him and he was shocked.

"You think I'm a monster now don't you? Something that should be killed."

"No, your not a monster, anyone with eyes can see that. Your Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend." Koyōda said and hugged him, he started having tears. "And Iruka-sensei thinks so too, listen."

"But that's not Naruto, he works hard and puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and he gets jump on by others, but his suffering only makes him stronger, so your wrong he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox, he's Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaf." Iruka said, tears are now going down Naruto's face, Koyōda let him go.

"You actually believe that, I was going to save you for last, but I changed my mind, Your finished!" Mizuki said rushing towards Iruka with the wind blade spinning.

"No you don't!"Koyōda yelled throwing a Kunai at the blade with Naruto tackling him. The wind blade flew off in some random direction, Koyōda and Naruto stood side by side.

"If you hurt my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said darkly.

"Naruto you got this show, Iruka-sensei what you learn."

"Ha, I can beat you with one move." Mizuki said

"Go ahead and try, I send it back a thousand fold." Naruto put his hands in the symbols and thousands of clones of him appeared around Mizuki. "Your not going to attack, then we will." All the Naruto's charged at Mizuki and started to beat him. A beaten up Mizuki laid on the ground, Naruto rub the back of his head. "I think I over did it."

"Nah, he had it coming." Koyōda said

"Hey Naruto, come here." Iruka said, Iruka made Naruto close his eyes, he took of Naruto goggles and put his headband on Naruto.

"How much longer Iruka-sensei?"Naruto asked, the sunlight came through the trees.

"Okay, open your eyes." Iruka said, Naruto saw Iruka with his goggles in his hands and Koyōda standing next to him "congratulations you pass and to celebrate, I'm taking you and Koyōda for ramen." Koyōda and Naruto jumped onto Iruka.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the day of orientation for the ninja, Koyōda jumped out of bed full of energy, having her hair going down to her back, she's wearing a long black shirt that said "hope" on it.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Koyōda yelled, Naruto woke up in a shock.

"How do you always wake up with so much energy in the morning?" Naruto asked groggily

"I don't know, I'm a morning person." Koyōda said, she walked into the bathroom to take a shower, Naruto got out two instant ramen cups for both of them. Koyōda walked out the bathroom drying her hair, wearing her clothes that she usually wears. "Man, nothing feels better than a shower first thing in the morning."

"Today's the day." Naruto said holding his chop sticks "let's chow down." Koyōda took off the lid and began eating her ramen.

"Naruto I think the milk is..." Koyōda started, but Naruto already began drinking it.

"Whatcha said Koyōda?"

"Never mind." Koyōda tied her hair into an high ponytail and put on her sandals "ready to go?"

"Yeah." Naruto grabbed his headband and tied it around his head, Koyōda tied it around her right arm and they headed for the ninja academy. "Hey Koyōda, why do you put your headband on your arm?"

"Well, I made a deal with myself."

"What deal?"

"That I only wear my headband on my head when I face a strong opponent, when I do that, then I'm fighting seriously." As they both continue to walk they notice the a person trying to blend in with the fences.

"Your mine Naruto!" The kid threw down the cloak and tried to attack Naruto, only to trip on the cloak he dropped.

"What do you think your doing Konohamaru?"Naruto asked

"That was a slick move, that's why I respect you as a rival."

"But he didn't do anything." Koyōda thought.

"Alright, let's fight fair and square!" Konohamaru said

"Sorry for interrupting, but he can't we got orientation today."

"Hey I remember you! You were there when Naruto punched me in the head! You were laughing me the whole time I was there." Konohamaru yelled pointing at Koyōda

"It was hard not to, you tripped over your own feet, before you came in I was trying not to laugh at Naruto's picture, then he decided to use his sexy Jutsu on your grandfather, basically that was a fun day for me."

"Koyōda we should get going." Naruto said

"Oh right! Bye Konohamaru!" Both of them walked to the academy. At the academy Koyōda took her normal seat next to Sasuke and waited for Iruka to come in she heard the door open and looked to see only Sakura and Ino glaring at each other. "Wonder what there mad about? Wait it starts with and "s" and ends in "e"." She looked over to see Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other "seriously is everyone out to get each other!" She saw a kid behind Naruto bump him and they both smack lips into each other.

The room became dead silent, until Koyōda started dying of laughter, all of the girls started to beat him and Koyōda was still laughing. Naruto took his seat next to Koyōda this time.

"You know they say you should have your first kiss with someone you love not your rival."

"Please be quiet Koyōda." Naruto said, that is when Iruka came into the classroom.

"As of today your all ninja. The hardships you had to take are nothing l to whats to come. You are now Genin first level ninja, all Genin will grouped into s three man squad except one that will have four." Iruka stated

"Wonder which one I'll be in?" Koyōda thought, Iruka called names of the squads names.

"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Koyōda Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out, Koyōda zoned out only to hear a few names that made her shake "squad 11: Kimko Hyuga, Nori Kunkida, and Tashiaki Obuchi. Those are the squads." Koyōda started to shake.

"Why are they here?" Koyōda said weakly. No one heard her.

"Iruka-sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be on a squad with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto yelled

"Sasuke has the best scores of all the graduating class, while you Naruto had the worst, we put the squads together with the best and worst to balance it out." Iruka said

"Then why is Koyōda with our squad?" Sakura asked before Sasuke could speak.

"Well her grades are equal to yours Sakura, Koyōda has more physical strength than most students here and you don't so we paired that up as well. After lunch you will wait in for your sensei in the classroom. That is all." As everyone began to leave Naruto saw Koyōda shaking.

"Koyōda are you okay?" Naruto asked, Koyōda stopped shaking and looked at Naruto with a closed eye smile.

"I'm fine, anyway I'll be back after lunch." Koyōda got up and walked out the classroom, she went to the roof of the school and began eating her rice ball.

"Hello Koyōda." Koyōda stopped eating and looked at the person who was talking.

"Kimko, what do you want?" Koyōda asked coldly.

"What no hello? Is that anyway to treat your sister?"

"Again, what do you want?"

"I just came to tell you to stop trying, you'll never get anywhere."

"I've heard this crap every day for years, if that's all I have to see my new sensei." Koyōda walked past her finishing her rice ball. Going through the halls looking at her hands their shaking. "Why am I still so weak?" As she past a closed she heard it moving in it. "What the?" She opened the door to see Sasuke tied up. "This has Naruto written all over it." Koyōda grabbed her Kunai and untie him, she ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Could you have been a little gentle?" Sasuke asked

"I could have, but I didn't. Let me guess Naruto tied you up, transformed into you, just to talk to Sakura, am I right?"

"How did you get that?" Sasuke asked shocked

"It's Naruto, He has the biggest crush on Sakura and she won't even talk to him, but she will talk to you."

"I better go find him."

"I'm coming with you, I want to see what he did now."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look I'm going with, or I'm going to tell all the girls in school I'm your girlfriend and kiss you in front of everyone. Your pick." Sasuke stayed quite "are you actually thinks by about the second choice?!" She grab his hand and ran out the room.

"Koyōda can you let go of my hand?" She looked at his face, he was blushing, she let go.

"Sasuke your back don't be shy you bad boy." Koyōda turned to see Sakura walking to them.

"Are you ready? Or mentally prepared?because I am I mean, hey wait a minute!" Sakura said as they walked passed her.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"There you go changing the subject again. Do you know why Naruto does what he does because he wasn't raised right." Koyōda eyes widen with her back turned to her "he doesn't have a mother of father. So he does whatever comes to mind." Koyōda turned around clenching her fist "I mean if I did things like that, my parents would yell at me and I get in trouble of course. But he doesn't, he's a selfish brat. He's all alone." Koyōda slapped her across the face leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"Seriously, shut up before you piss me off even more. Naruto's my best friend so don't talk bad about him. Do you know what's it's like to be all alone, everyone treating like a monster that should be gone off the face of the earth. If not shut the hell up. I'm going to find Naruto." Koyōda walked off, Sasuke said something that Koyōda couldn't hear and follow after her. "Man that felt good."

As they entered another building they saw Naruto running at them only to stop in his tracks.

"What?! Sasuke how did you escape?" Naruto asked

"I used a simple escaping Jutsu. It's very basic." He replied

"A Kunia with help from me is not a Jutsu." Koyōda thought.

"Why did you transform into me?"

"I thought it would be fun and it was!" Naruto did the hand signs and created four shadow clones. "This time I'll show you what I can do! Then you'll have to say I'm the best! Here I come Sasuke!" All the clones were ready to attack, but all there stomachs growled and they all tried to get into the bathroom Naruto got rid of the clones and went in.

"I saw that coming." Koyōda said "Naruto drank some expired milk this morning, must be affecting him now. Well I'll see you later."

"We're are you going?" Sasuke asked

"I'm going to train, I'll be back after lunch. Why do you care anyway?" Koyōda walked off to the training field.


End file.
